The invention relates to an armrest.
The utility model DE 202 05 029 U1 describes an armrest with moveable arm support. This armrest includes an adjusting mechanism for the linear movement of the arm support. The armrest consists of an arm support and a basic carrier which is connected to the armrest holder which consists of the two holding arms. The armrest can additionally be installed between the front seats of an automobile in the area of the center console so as to be pivotable. The holding arms are supported for this purpose on a shaft so as to be pivotable. At the bottom side of the armrest are provided in the front and rear areas two inwardly facing bearing points each for receiving guide rods. The bearing points are integrally formed on the arm support and form together with the arm support a structural component. The two symmetrically arranged guide rods which are spaced apart parallel to each other are fastened in the bearing points facing in the pulling-out direction to the arm support and are guided in linear guides which are provided at the basic carrier. As a result, the arm support can be displaced in the predetermined adjusting range in longitudinal direction. At the inner side of the basic carrier, which has a dish-shaped contour, the locking element and a braking element are fastened which are composed of a sleeve-shaped structural component with an integrated compression spring and a steel or plastic ball and which have the purpose of preventing an undesired linear movement of the armrest.
The utility model DE 20 2006 012 228 U1 also describes an armrest-like console device with an arm support and with a carrier on which is arranged the arm support so as to be pivotable about an axis of rotation arranged on the carrier. The axis of rotation of the arm support is slideable relative to the carrier from a basic position into an operating position and the arm support has at one end assigned to the axis of rotation a protection device which extends opposite the arm support. The protection device covers an area released by the arm support by a displacement movement of the arm support from the basic position into the operating position.
The patent DE 199 15 469 B4 discloses an armrest for a middle console of an automobile with a basic device which is pivotable with the armrest about a first axis of rotation which is fixedly connected to the console. The basic arrangement includes a toothed segment so that within a certain angle range several positions of inclination of the armrest are adjustable, wherein the toothed segment comes close to the first axis of rotation which is fixedly connected to the console. In the respective armrest position, a ratchet member which is pivotable about a second axis of rotation rigidly connected to the console, engages supported by a spring in the toothed segment.
Usually actuating elements are arranged which must be actuated for releasing the respective movement, pivoting or displacement, so that a respective release takes place and the operator can adjust the desired position.